


Making Love

by dunkturkey



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Creampie, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, To Be Edited, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkturkey/pseuds/dunkturkey
Summary: Roman and Peter love each other, and they love "making love."
Relationships: Roman Godfrey & Peter Rumancek, Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 44





	Making Love

Roman loved to have sex. It was practically his favorite thing to do, and he had always so carelessly used whatever person was closest. He was always trying to find a way to fill the hole inside him, and while he had had this hole for a long time, and he had slept with many people during this time, no one was ever able to fill that void. That is, until he met Peter. The first time Roman had laid eyes on Peter, he was incredibly surprised at how horny the man made him, and how desperately he felt the need to know him. This was a first for him, wanting to get to know someone. He had usually stuck to himself and his small family (besides the people he fucked), but Peter was something new. Their relationship didn't take very long to form into something bigger, and while Roman had wanted to keep his distance from a real relationship, Peter grew in the void inside Roman the way a dandelion grows in a field of brown, crunchy grass. 

So, sure, Roman loved to have sex, but he loved it more when Peter made love to him. Roman loved the thought of Peter making love to him more than the actual act of fucking someone else. Roman had always masturbated thinking about Peter stretching him like he usually did, and tonight was one of those nights where Peter stayed home for the night rather than staying at Roman's house, and Roman was already missing him. It didn't take long for Roman to think thoughts like these, thoughts of Peter fucking him senseless, yet so incredibly gentle. He was becoming hornier by the second.

He slowly slid his hand down under the waistband of his pants and boxers, allowing himself to grip his shaft as it had already started to harden. He thought of Peter and the way his biceps flexed whenever he hovered over him during a heavy make out session, or when he plowed deep into him, and the way his mouth hung open slightly when he came deep inside him. He thought of the way Peter stretched him so perfectly, the way he hit his prostate almost head-on every single time, and how he sometimes held the back of his knees when he wanted to get really deep inside Roman, how he desperately wanted to feel every inch of Roman each time they made love, how even a simple touch could make him weak in the knees. Roman moved his fist up and down, but found it hard to create friction with such a small amount of room in his pants. Without a second thought he yanks his pants down to his ankles, lifting his shirt slightly to expose his stomach, moaning as the cold air hits his cock. He immediately starts rubbing his shaft again, his thoughts still revolving around Peter and the man's cock. He thought of the way Peter would fuck him so good he would grip the sheets with one sweaty palm, the other always touching Peter in any way possible, whether that be on the back of his neck to bring his lips to his, or to touch his strong chest, or to lace his fingers through Peter's messy hair, or to interlock their fingers. He runs his fist up his shaft faster, his eyes squeezed shut and his fist squeezing harder for even more friction and warmth.

Roman whines, feeling so close to his orgasm, but so far away from Peter, wishing so desperately that he was there to make his thoughts come to life. Roman knows he will see Peter tomorrow, but he still reaches for his phone and takes a photo of himself, encompassing his incredibly hard cock, the bare skin covering his stomach and thighs, and his desperate face. He send the photo to Peter with a text that says:

i need you so bad rn

Peter replies only a minute later with:

I'm half-way there, baby

And then, thirty seconds later he sends:

I'm so fucking hard for you

Roman moans, throws his phone to the bottom of his bed and begins to stroke his cock again, but then he thinks twice about it and decides to wait for Peter to get there, knowing very well that Peter will take better care of him than he ever actually could. 

The few short minutes Roman decides to wait for Peter seems to last for an eternity, but when he sees Peter in the doorway of his bedroom with a tent in his pants, he knows he made the right decision.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to last before you got here," Roman chuckles with a sigh. 

Peter smirks. "I know, I'm irresistible." He walks over to Roman's bed and throws off his leather jacket while reaching out towards Roman to touch his soft skin and leaking cock. 

"You don't know how hard it is for me to be away from you," Roman says, desperation and relief laced within his voice.

"Trust me, baby. It is the same both ways," Peter says, leaning down to peck Roman on the lips and to tug on the trim of his shirt as an indication to remove the clothing. As Roman lifts the shirt over his head, Peter grabs to bottom of his pant legs and pulls on them, leaving Roman moaning and completely naked. Roman grabs the base of his own cock, wanting to feel some sort of friction, and Peter takes a quick second to admire the naked man laying on the bed. He loves the way Roman's cock twitches at the sight of Peter, and the needy look on his face, like he knows he's what Roman wants and he has the power to provide him with it. He is snapped from his thoughts when he hears a whine escape Roman's lips. He quickly rips off all his clothes to reveal his naked body, accompanied by his large, thick cock surrounded by a beautiful bush of pubic hair. Roman was never a fan of pubic hair, but it only made Peter sexier. It only made him more desperate to have the man pounce him. A memory popped into his head of the one time Peter shaved, and Roman had to admit that, while he was still incredibly attractive, it wasn't the same. He was happy to learn that Peter didn't like it either. 

Peter moved so that his face was leaning over Roman's, and he was able to connect their lips. Roman laid a gentle hand on Peter's cheek, and Peter used both his hands to roam down Roman's body until reaching his cock. He slowly starts stroking him, smiling and separating when he hears the way Roman moans deep in his throat. He begins to move to hover completely over Roman, but he pushes Peter back so that he was standing. He quickly drops to his knees, wanting to please Peter as much as possible. Peter moans when he feels Roman's warm mouth wrap around the head of his cock. He grips Roman's hair as he quickly picks up his pace, desperately needing to make Peter feel good. Roman hollows his cheeks and sucks harder, taking all of Peter in his mouth, balancing himself by placing both hands around the back of Peter's knees. He gags and pulls off half way out of pure reaction, causing Peter to moan. Roman feels his hole clench in the cold air when he hears Peter. The sight of Roman on his knees, legs spread wide and concentrated look on his face makes Peter weak in the knees. He runs one of his hands under Roman's chin, their eyes meeting, Roman's mouth still working its way up and down, faster and faster. Peter throws his head back and deeply moans.

Peter moans again when he focuses on Roman's face as he quickly sucks on Peter, trying his hardest to please the man. His cock twitches when he notices Roman's cock slapped hard against his stomach, standing at attention and begging to be touched. Peter pushes Roman off when he feels that familiar feeling in his stomach, Roman giving Peter a knowing look. He stands up so that he is standing facing Peter, and they share a small moment where they look into each other's eyes, just enjoying each other's company for a second. Peter breaks it when he grabs Roman by the hips and brings him closer to him so that their cocks rub against each other, causing both men to let out a breathy sigh. Roman wraps both arms around Peter's shoulders and brings Peter's face closer to his for an intimate kiss, their tongues quickly mingling together. They stay this way for another moment, just enjoying each other's taste and the way their skin feels when they stand that close together. Peter rolls hips to gain friction and Roman breaks the kiss when he throws his head back in a loud moan. 

"Fuck, I can't wait till I'm inside you," Peter moans out. 

Roman chuckles and pulls them both onto the bed, Peter once again hovering over him. Roman wastes no time and lifts both legs up until they were bent as much as possible, giving Peter clear access to his hole. Peter bites his knuckle to quiet a loud moan when he sees Roman's pink hole clench around nothing, begging to be filled by Peter's thick cock. 

"Oh baby. You're so beautiful when you're spread out like this for me," Peter praises, causing Roman to blush. 

"Please Peter. I'm not going to last much longer if you keep waiting. Please. I want your cock so fucking bad," Roman begs, not caring how flush he becomes. 

"Ahh, such a cock slut," Peter teases, making Roman groan and nod his head quickly. "Don't worry, baby. Your gonna get it in a second." Peter stand up off the bed and smirks when he hears Roman groan again, this time at the loss of contact. Peter quickly opens Roman's third drawer in his dresser, knowing exactly where Roman hides his lube. He grabs it and returns back to the bed, Roman still in the same position as before with his hole exposed and legs bent. 

"Do you need prep?" Peter quickly asks as he pour a decent amount of the gel into the palm of his hand.

"Why would I? We fucked last night," Roman comments, fishing with, "Just hurry up and get inside me." Roman's eyes catch Peter's, and he can see the desperation in Roman's eyes. "Please," he practically begs. Peter rubs his lube covered hand over his throbbing cock, moaning at the friction and warmth now covering him. He grabs the base of his cock and brings the head to Roman's hole. Roman wraps his legs around Peter's waist so that both of his feet were resting on each of Peter's cheeks, and he pushes against him to bring him closer, and his cock closer to his hole. Peter can tell that Roman is desperate, so he pushes completely inside Roman within a second, enjoying the way Roman's head falls against his pillow as his eyes squeeze shut, his mouth hanging open with a loud moan. Roman rests both hands on Peter's shoulder, loving the way his cock is stretching his hole right now, they way there is a slight burn that he finds intensifies the experience. 

Peter doesn't stop moving for a second. He knows Roman well enough to know that he was in ecstasy, loving the way Peter felt inside him. Peter lifts his hips so that only the tip of his cock was inside Roman's tight hole, and he slams back down. He repeats this motion multiple times, loving the way Roman is writhing beneath him in pure pleasure, the way his legs are wrapped so tightly around his hips, as if Peter was going to get up and walk away. Roman lifts his head so that their eyes met again, having some sort of secret conversation with each other that the two were not aware of. Peter tucks his head in the crook of Roman's neck, slowing sucking on one spot to create a hickey, his hips moving with more vigor than before, wanting to find Roman's prostate, wanting to hear him moan incredibly loud when he found it. He angles his hips in the direction he knows that his spot is in, and it only takes a few more thrusts to get Roman screaming in his ear. 

"Holy fucking shit Peter!! Oh my god you feel so fucking good inside me! Oh fuck jesus don't stop!" Roman rambles on, mind becoming scrambled from the intense pleasure Peter was giving him. 

Peter stops sucking on the hickey, bringing his lips to Roman's ear and whispers, "Oh yeah? You're such a good slut for me, the way you love my cock, the way to take my cock without complaints."

"Fuck! I love your cock so much." Roman turns his head to look at Peter's face and he lifts his head to meet his eyes. "I love you so much. More than anything, Peter." Peter kisses Roman, a hard, long and loving kiss that makes Peter's hips stutter. He continues a second later when he feels Roman's heel in his cheek again. 

"I'm so close, Peter. I'm gonna cum from just your cock, from your fat cock that I love so fucking much. Oh, make me cum Peter!" Peter picks up his pace, wanting to make the man cum, his thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm gonna cum inside you," Peter moans out, the warm pool in his stomach forming.

"Fuckin' hell Peter. I'm coming," Roman moans loudly, throwing his head back into his pillow as spurts of white ribbon shoot from his cock, his face contorting. Peter watches closely when Roman cums, loving the way his face scrunches because of the way Peter made him feel. His hips thrust forward until he was buried as deep as possible inside Roman, stilling as he cums inside him, groaning a couple of "Fuck" and "Holy shit Roman" and "Baby!" Roman watches as Peter comes down from the high slowly, looking into his face. He leans down, their chests pressed together, and kisses Roman passionately. They break the kiss and Peter pulls his now-limp cock out of the man, watching as his cum slowly slips out of him. 

"I love you so fucking much."

Roman loved when Peter made love to him.


End file.
